Una Taza de Café para Calentar tu Corazón
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Después de sufrir un amor no correspondido, Neru decide visitar una cafetería en busca de un consuelo por medio de los postres, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que el mesero del lugar fuera realmente quien terminara subiendo su ánimo al final del día. ¡Regalo para AkitaCami02!


**¡Hola! Regrese luego de milenios con la pareja más amada para mí *suenan los grillos* Ah verdad que el fandom está muerto (?) **

**Pero en fin, este fic es un regalo para una personita muy especial. Gracias a Camio por acompañarme en mi camino como ficker desde mi primer fic, esta ship fue quien nos terminó uniendo así que no hay mejor forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños (aunque ya pasó hace mucho...) que haciendo un fic de estos dos *inserte corazón gay* **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Una Taza de Café para Calentar tu Corazón**

Primavera. Una época que significaba un nuevo comienzo, ya fuera con cosas tan cotidianas como la escuela, o cosas más profundas, como entrar ya a la vida adulta. Para Neru, solo fue el inicio de una tragedia: enamorarse.

Luki Megurine era un chico de su misma clase, era callado así que no se le veía rodeado de personas, aun así, era tan atractivo que atrapaba más de una mirada. No sabía como empezó todo, simplemente se sentaban en la misma fila y a veces se hablaban con cosas referentes a la clase o pequeñas cosas como "¿_me prestas un borrador?_" Pero siendo ella tan poco sociable, era una interacción a la cual le había tomado mucho aprecio. Tal vez no una amistad, ya que nunca se atrevió a hablar de otras cosas, pero al menos tenía ese sentido de pertenencia, como si esos pequeños detalles la hicieran sentir que hacía parte de algo. Claro, no pudo quedarse admirándolo de lejos, tuvo que notar cada uno de sus gestos, de ser más consciente de él, hasta que finalmente se preguntó ¿cómo sería salir con Luki?

Claramente esas debieron quedarse en simple fantasías, nada más, después de todo, ¿cómo una chica tan simple como ella lograría enamorar a alguien? Sin embargo, yendo contra cualquier pronóstico, reunió valor para confesarse.

Obviamente esto_ no era_ una novela romántica, ni un libro donde a pesar de no ser la más linda lograba conquistar al chico de sus sueños, en fin, nunca debió esperar mucho.

—Lo siento, Neru-san, pero...no creo poder corresponder a tus sentimientos. De nuevo lo siento —se disculpó el chico obviamente incómodo.

Jamás se había sentido tan fracasada, mientras fingía que no le había afectado en lo absoluto cuando seguro su expresión era más que obvia.

.

.

.

No quería decirle a nadie sobre su desastrosa confesión. ¿Cómo pudo mostrarse tan vulnerable ante un chico? Ahora también había arruinado su poca vida social en la universidad, ahora todos se enterarían y se darían cuenta de lo perdedora que era (o si ya lo sabían, solo confirmaría más eso). Seguro si le contaba a alguien sobre eso, solo terminaría llorando como estúpida, así que prefirió apagar su celular para ignorar los mensajes de sus amigas preguntando cómo le habían ido, y decidió ir por un delicioso postre para ver si se sentía menos mal.

Al caminar por las calles, un extraño cartel de una cafetería llamó su atención: "_Si sufriste un corazón roto, te regalamos una taza de café para que puedas tirárselo al desgraciado que rompió tu corazón_". La ironía era muy obvia, no caería ante un estúpido aviso, si ni sus amigos más cercanos saben de esto ¿por qué le diría a un extraño local sobre su asunto? Además, seguro era una broma. Una publicidad como muchos hacen. Solo tenía que seguir derecho y mejor pedir desde la comodidad de su casa para evitar que el destino se siguiera burlando de ella.

Aun así, entró al local.

El sitio era tranquilo, extrañamente el olor a café no era tan penetrante ya que estaba mezclado con otras cosas dulces. Se podía escuchar una tenue música de fondo, aunque no tan fuerte como para ser capaz de hablar sin gritar. Los meseros vestían de forma elegante pero tampoco tanto como para pensar que tenías que vender un riñón para comprar algo de ahí.

Un chico de cabello rubio y recogido en una coleta se acercó para invitarla a tomar alguna de las mesas. Aceptó algo tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a entrar a sitios así y especialmente sola, ¿qué tal si la veían con lástima por eso? Agh, ya le daba igual, ya entró, así que al menos compraría un postre para ver si le subía el ánimo.

—Ten el menú —ofreció el joven con la típica sonrisa de servicio.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, abriendo el menú pero viendo a su alrededor. No habían muchas personas, así que se sentía aun más tranquilo, ¿acaso por eso se daban la oportunidad de atender de esta manera tan personal? Bueno, tenía que aprovechar.

—¿Primera vez que vienes aquí? —se exaltó un poco cuando el mesero le habló tan directamente.

—S-sí —confesó con algo de timidez. De alguna forma ya se estaba arrepintiendo de venir, lo que menos quería era una charla con un total desconocido.

—Oh, entonces ¿puedo hacerte alguna recomendación? —preguntó él algo interesado, ella asintió algo insegura—. Estos dos hacen una gran combinación, no es muy dulce o muy amargo así que es una buena manera de empezar —respondió señalando en el menú un café con un postre que realmente no sabría como pronunciar. Bueno, que más da.

Ella aceptó sin más, por fin el mesero se fue, así que mientras esperaba decidió encender su celular preparándose mentalmente para responder todos los mensajes. Tenía uno de sus padres preguntando a qué hora llegaría a casa, al menos ese pudo responderlo normalmente. Sin embargo, Teto y Haku le habían enviado un montón de mensajes ansiosas por una respuesta.

"_¿Cómo te fue?"_

_"Espero que todo haya salido bien"_

_"¡Si te rechaza lo golpearé!"_

_"Buena suerte Neru"_

Neru sintió como su corazón se sentía presionado nuevamente al recordar lo que pasó hace una hora atrás. Quería llorar de nuevo, pero ahora estaba en un sitio público. ¿Sería muy grosero irse sin más? Si hacía eso, tal vez no volvería a esa cafetería, pero sería lo mejor, ahora mismo, ni el más dulce de los postres lograrían ayudarla a soportar esos amargos pensamientos. ¿Por qué pensó en algo tan estúpido como eso? Obviamente debió ir a casa inmediatamente para escapar de la realidad un rato, pero no, como una tonta decidió exponerse de esa forma. Genial, ahora sentía como sus ojos ardían un poco...

—Disculpa...¿estás bien? —alzó la mirada sorprendida cuando el mesero le preguntó. ¿Tan patética se veía?

—Si, no es nada —respondió apartando la mirada. ¡Estúpidas lágrimas! No podían salir ahora.

—Sé que soy un simple desconocido, pero...puedo saber que no lo estás —dijo él. Definitivamente era el peor día de su vida.

—Solo déjame sola, ya se me pasará —apretó fuertemente sus puños negándose a verlo, no quería confirmar que la estaba viendo con lástima, era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

No escuchó nada, soltó un suspiro aliviada al ver que no interrumpirían más su episodio de tristeza. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos un plato apareció en su mesa, era un cupcake de arándanos.

—Sé que no lo pediste —dijo él—. Va por la casa, así que no te preocupes. Obviamente no confiarás en un extraño para contarle tus problemas, pero si al menos puedo hacer algo para ayudar a tu estado de ánimo, no dudaré en hacerlo.

Por primera vez en minutos, Neru alzó la mirada sorprendida, frente a él se encontraba ese extraño chico dedicándole una de las sonrisas más dulces que jamás había visto. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante ese gesto.

—¿N-no te gustó? Lo siento mucho, tal vez si debía dejarte como querías pero... —parecía realmente nervioso, no pudo evitar reír ante esto mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que salieron.

—Está bien, gracias, ehm —miró mejor la etiqueta de su uniforme—. Len, fue un lindo gesto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya traigo tu orden...

—Mi nombre es Neru —se presentó ella al ver la duda en Len.

En ese momento, sintió que la tristeza se había ido por unos pocos segundos, de alguna forma, la sonrisa de Len le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien.

Pocos minutos después llegó su orden. El olor de la comida fue de cierta forma reconfortante, mientras soplaba el café para beberlo, recordó el extraño aviso que se encontraba afuera de la tienda.

—¿Es verdad que regalan café para tirárselo a los ingratos que rompen los corazones de las chicas? —preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Eh? —el rubio pareció confundido por unos minutos hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro rendido—. Ah eso...fue una estúpida broma de mi hermana —contestó negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por eso entraste?

—¡Ah! No creas que por eso entré aquí, obviamente sería estúpido tirarle café al chico que me rechazó —exclamó ella callándose repentinamente al escuchar sus propias palabras. Genial, había soltado todo sin más en un intento de defenderse. Simplemente genial...

—Espera...¿acaso?-

—¡No lo digas! Ignórame, no dije nada relevante —masculló ella sintiéndose avergonzada. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible para irse y nunca volver. Rayos, justo cuando sentía que conectaba con las personas, tenía que arruinarlo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer cosas tan vergonzosas?

—Es verdad, sería raro que pasaras por un rechazo, eres muy linda después de todo.

El cerebro de Neru hizo un cortocircuito en ese momento ¿su nombre junto a la palabra "linda"? Jamás pensó que podría asociarlos del todo. Incluso paró el mordisco que le estaba dando a su postre para mirarlo fijamente para ver si se trataba de una simple broma.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en ese momento.

—¡Lo siento! No quise sonar grosero —un leve rubor conquistó las mejillas de Len quien apartó la mirada avergonzado.

—Pfft —no pudo evitar reír ante esto—. Gracias, pero no necesito tu amabilidad.

—No estoy siendo amable —contestó con un tono serio que la sorprendió un poco—, estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos minutos, olvidándose por completo que estaban rodeado de otras personas y que Len supuestamente seguía trabajando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Len? —la voz chillona sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

—Ah verdad, lo siento, me distraje —dijo él apartando la mirada al ver como aparecía otra chica. Inmediatamente les encontró una gran similitud, solo que la chica utilizaba un gran moño blanco y su cabello suelto, realmente era muy linda.

—Disculpe si le está causando problemas, todavía no ha aprendido a meterse en sus propios asuntos —soltó un suspiro la chica, quien su nombre era Rin, o al menos eso decía la placa de su uniforme.

—No te preocupes, en cambio, ha sido una gran compañía —respondió ella algo sorprendida de haber dicho eso tan abiertamente.

—Oh, ya veo —una misteriosa sonrisa se posó en la mesera—. Dentro de poco va a terminar su turno, así que si quieres espéralo.

—Espera ¿qué? —replicó Len tan confundido como Neru. Lo bueno de que fueran hermanos, es que una simple mirada bastaba para decir todo, así que dentro de poco, Len ya se encontraba asintiendo, aunque aun algo desconfiado por los supuestos planes de Rin; siempre tenía un objetivo oculto.

—No, no creo que deba...

—¡No me molesta! —interrumpió Len antes de que terminara la frase—. Ehm, claro, si te parece bien que podamos hablar un poco más.

En ese momento, Neru se sintió en un sueño. Desde siempre había sido mala socializando, en realidad, esta era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con un mesero más allá de preguntas sobre el menú, o bueno con cualquier persona en general. Estas situaciones solo las había visto en mangas o series, por eso pensó que este tipo de cosas solo se daban en cosas de ficción, después de todo, si ni siquiera era buena interactuando con personas de su mismo salón, mucho menos va a ser carismática con alguien que solo vería de vez en cuando o incluso solo una vez en su vida. Por eso, ahora mismo, no podía creer que estuviera conectando tan bien con alguien a quien conoció hace menos de una hora.

—Claro, está bien.

No sabía si era su corazón roto que anhelaba no sentirse solo para superar ese daño, o si realmente Len tenía algo que le interesaba, lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que no le importaría hablar un poco más con él.

Cuando Len salió de su turno ya con ropa casual, ambos salieron del local ya que al parecer éste ya no quería estar más ahí (lo que era muy comprensible). Caminaron un poco por el centro, él habló un poco de su vida, explicando que aquella chica era su molesta gemela y que ambos se encontraban estudiando en el último año de escuela. Realmente ella no ofreció mucho para conversar, solo opiniones cortas y preguntas, pero aunque en algunos momentos existieran silencios, no los sintió para nada incómodo. Es más, hasta escucharlo hablar tenía un efecto terapéutico en ella.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación, mientras Len la acompañaba para esperar su tren, algo extraño pasó.

—¿Sabes? Si alguien realmente te rechazara, yo mismo me ofrecería a tirarle una taza de café en la cara —eso alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el tren pasara acallando los demás ruidos, no pudo ver la expresión de Len en este momento ya que este volteó su cara evitando mirarla. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación?—. Nos vemos luego, Neru, fue un gusto conocerte —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Ahí se dio cuenta que el tren que acababa de llegar era el que debía abordar, todavía algo extrañada por esa frase solo balbuceó un "hasta luego" antes de abordarlo sin quitarle la mirada a Len. Camino a casa, sintió una extraña presión en su pecho.

.

.

.

Extrañamente, luego de una noche de desahogo donde sus amigas terminaron yendo a su casa para consolarla, hacer karaoke (cortesía de Teto) y comer helado como si no hubiera mañana, todo pareció mejorar a partir de ahí. En las clases fue capaz de ignorar a Luki al hacerse en otro lugar lejos de él, de cierta forma agradecía que realmente no hubieran sido amigos o algo así, después de todo, si ese fuera el caso, evitarlo habría sido mucho más notorio e incómodo. Aun así, luego de unos días, ya dejó de tener esa sensación horrible en el pecho al verlo y sentir que la miraba con lástima cada vez que se cruzaban.

Sorprendentemente, comenzó a visitar más la cafetería donde trabajaba Len, tuvo la suerte de encontrárselo al día siguiente. Éste se sorprendió bastante y hasta casi tira una de las bandejas que llevaba en mano al verla entrar; no pudo evitar reír ante el posible accidente. Ese mismo día también comenzó a hablar un poco más con Rin, quien le contó un poco que su hermano solía ser muy atento a los clientes, pero que era la primera vez que lo veía tan interesado en alguien; intentó ignorar el significado oculto de aquellas palabras para evitar sonrojarse estúpidamente.

De alguna extraña manera, Rin también comenzó a hablar con ella en sus tiempos libres, era increíble saber cuanto tenía en común con ella aunque ambas tuvieran un aura totalmente diferente. De esta forma, esa cafetería se convirtió en un sitio muy especial para ella, como si por fin entendiera el hecho de sentirse en casa en un lugar fuera de su residencia. Incluso, unos días después ya se encontraba llevando a sus amigas a ese lugar para que lo conocieran, como si de forma definitiva dijera que ese era de sus sitios favoritos al ser capaz de compartirlo con personas importantes para ella. A Haku le encantó el ambiente tranquilo pero Teto no parecía tan impresionada, no le gustaba los sitios donde no se pudiera hacer mucho ruido después de todo, aun así, le encantó el pan que hacían en el lugar así que prometió volver.

Irónicamente, el día en que rompieron su corazón fue el día donde tuvo otro comienzo, tal vez no un cambio extremo como cualquiera esperaría en una época primaveral, pero el hecho de ser capaz de reír más cada día era algo de lo cual se encontraba orgullosa. Sí, todo parecía que iba mejorando.

.

.

.

A veces creía que su vida de alguna forma si tenía un sentido de humor algo retorcido e irónico con respecto a las situaciones que vivía, después de todo, había caído ante el cliché de decir que las cosas iban bien para luego encontrarse el infierno en persona, bueno, tal vez no el infierno, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para esta situación.

Para explicar mejor esta situación, debemos destacar que Neru se encontraba nuevamente en la cafetería; a este punto ya tendría que conseguir un trabajo si quería pagar todos los gastos del sitio. Rin le estaba contando un poco sobre su vida mientras acomodaba las cosas de la cafetería, Len no se encontraba ahí ya que estaba barriendo la parte de afuera de la cafetería a regañadientes.

La voz de Rin pausó al escuchar la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente.

—¡Bienvenido! —dijo ella cambiando a su sonrisa de cortesía; todavía le sorprendía a Neru como podía fingirla tan bien que parecía real. Rin se dirigió hacia el cliente tomando la libreta en el camino.

Por alguna razón, la Akita siempre tenía esa costumbre de mirar cada vez que alguien llegaba, algunas veces, cuando estaba muy aburrida, le gustaba "analizar" a las personas, pero en este caso, simplemente su cerebro solo estaba funcionando para evitar que escupiera el jugo de la impresión, mientras que la otra parte solo podía pensar: "_¡¿Qué está haciendo Luki aquí?!_"

—Neru ¿estás bien? —preguntó Len sorprendiéndola un poco, ¿a qué hora había llegado? Ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que le habló. Aún así, estaba asustada de que Luki pudiera notarla, por reflejo utilizó a Len de pantalla poniéndolo frente a ella confundiendo aun más al chico.

—Ese es Luki —fue lo único que pudo responder intentando ocultar su mirada.

.

.

Cuando Len se enteró del amor no correspondido de Neru, se sintió furioso. Bueno, desde el primer momento en que la conoció le pareció imposible que alguien fuera capaz de rechazarla, y especialmente cuando su personalidad también era linda, claro, seguía siendo una chica reservada, pero en estas últimas semanas de conocerla solo confirmaba más sus sospechas de que el tal Luki era un estúpido por no corresponderle a una chica tan especial como ella. Le daba igual si ese enojo no era normal, pero él iba en contra de las injusticias, y esta definitivamente era una.

Rin se burlaba de él diciendo que su crush por Neru era demasiado notorio, y que debería dejar de jugar al niño bueno y más bien tomar la iniciativa para invitarla a salir. Obviamente se negó, a él no le gustaba Neru ¿cierto? Tal vez un poco, pero no era un enamoramiento cómo tal, un pequeño gusto por una chica tan hermosa como lo era la rubia, aún así, eso no quería decir que tuvo las intenciones de salir con ella la primera vez que le habló, ¡solo quería ayudar! Agh, su cabeza definitivamente era un lío...

Fue un gran impacto para él ver que el chico a quien tantas veces había maldecido internamente se encontraba en su sitio de trabajo, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que esa ira se transformó en una pequeña frustración al ver que no podía de ninguna manera insultar su apariencia física. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el muy maldito realmente era guapo, con razón Neru estaba tan encantada con él. Pero bueno, la apariencia física no lo es todo y el imbécil había demostrado que no servía para el romance.

Se quedó ahí junto a Neru mientras ella recomponía su compostura, pocas veces ella se dejaba ver de una forma tan vulnerable, saber que ese idiota era el causante de eso provocaba en él una gran molestia en el pecho.

—Vamos, solo voltéate y no lo mires, si intenta hablarte lo detendré —indicó Len de una manera bastante sobreprotectora que hasta lo impresionó a él, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus acciones. No es que Luki fuera un ex-malvado, pero agh, ya era suficiente suplicio con tenerlo ahí dentro.

—Ya, ya, no causes un escándalo señorito, no voy a pagar por tus platos rotos —comentó Rin pasando a su lado golpeándolo levemente con su hombro.

Por razones obvias, su gemela no le pidió que llevara la orden, ambos sabían que eso podría terminar en un _"inesperado_" desastre, y lo que menos querían era un escándalo; aunque Len quisiera decirle algunas cosas al idiota ese.

Mientras se encontraba atendiendo detrás del mostrador, Len sintió un extraño pánico al ver como Luki se acercaba ahí, claramente para pagar, pero el problema es que Neru se encontraba frente al mostrador, al lado del cajero, ya que se había negado a moverse para evitar más sospechas. Viéndola de reojo, pudo notar claramente como la rubia se tensaba cada vez que el chico que la rechazó se acercaba cada vez más y más.

El encuentro inminente pasó. Luki se quedó mirándola algo sorprendido de verla ahí, mientras Neru volteó su mirada, fingiendo estar interesada en los postres, como si deseara que éste pasara derecho sin determinarla.

Por alguna razón, podía sentir la presión del ambiente como si fuera él el protagonista de esa escena. Cuanto odiaba estar consciente de que no tenía ningún papel relevante ahí, así que no podía decir nada.

—Hola Neru —sorpresivamente, él habló primero.

—Hola... —pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Me sorprende verte aquí.

¿Qué estaba planeando? Era lo que se preguntaba Len sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada, después de todo podía sentir la mirada de su hermana amenazándolo si se atrevía a moverse del cajero. ¿Le había pedido estar ahí para torturarlo? Seguramente.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella ya cambiando su postura mostrándose más segura.

—Pasaba por aquí, tal vez vuelva —en ese momento Len se preguntó que tan mala idea sería vetar a un cliente de la tienda, a pesar de no haber hecho nada (solo hablarle a Neru de esa forma tan descarada).

—Oh, me alegra. Es un buen sitio —Luki fue a la caja para pagar su pedido, lo bueno es que seguía pendiente de Neru así que no fue muy consciente de la mirada asesina que el rubio le lanzaba en ese momento.

—Sí, entonces, hablamos luego —se despidió él, ella correspondió al gesto.

Cuando Luki salió de la tienda, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos de nuevo.

.

.

Para cualquier persona que viera esto desde afuera, le parecía sorprendente la frialdad del asunto y lo poco profundo del mismo, sin embargo, para Neru, quien conocía al menos un poco mejor a Luki, lo sintió como el cierre definitivo de ese horrible episodio de enamoramiento. Aunque al principio se sentía nerviosa, de alguna forma terminaron intercambiando unas palabras, sintiendo que con eso último, solo significaba que él estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo para seguir hablando con ella; al menos de las pocas cosas que discutían.

—Y tú preocupándote por nada —regañó Rin dándole un leve zape a su hermano para sacarlo de su nube—. Al menos no fue tan incómodo...creo —dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

—Sí, ahora todo está bien —contestó con una sonrisa que dejó algo sorprendido a los hermanos, aunque una sorpresa diferente para cada uno, para Rin más bien fue algo inesperado ver que esa pequeña escena la hubiera hecho tan feliz, y para Len, el que parecía ser que Neru parecía estar satisfecha con eso. ¿Acaso el amor era capaz de causar eso? Agh su molestia en el pecho solo aumentó.

.

.

.

Al final, como era costumbre, Neru lo esperó hasta que terminara su turno para que él la acompañara a la estación pero todo se sentía un poco incómodo.

"_¿Qué habrá pasado?_" Se preguntó ella mirando de reojo al rubio quien se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Len ¿estás bien?

—Sí —contestó de una forma cortante.

En momentos así ella no sabía que hacer, ¿había dicho algo fuera de lugar? ¿Le pasaba algo malo? Desearía ser más intrusiva o insistente para obtener información, pero sentía que no tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para hacer eso, lo cual era irónico, tomando en cuenta que era la primera persona con quien conectaba tan rápido, así que aunque sintiera que realmente existía esa confianza, tenía miedo de que solo fuera su percepción y Len pensará lo contrario, ocasionando un mayor rechazo. De cierta forma le asustaba pensar que Len algún día podría cansarse de ella...

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Len, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah?

—Todo parecía normal entre ustedes.

—Hasta yo estoy sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa? —cuestionó mirándola por fin.

—No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres —lo tomó del hombro para detener su camino y poder hablar bien del tema. De alguna forma sentía que se estaba refiriendo a algo totalmente diferente.

—Tu relación con él, ahora ¿todo se solucionó? —preguntó algo inseguro.

—Ni idea, supongo, ¿acaso no viste lo nerviosa que estaba hoy? Ni siquiera sé que pasó, todavía intento entenderlo —replicó ella, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?

—No lo sé, pero espero que no vuelva a lastimarte —murmuró él dispuesto a seguir caminando.

—Yo me lastimé sola al pensar que pasaría algo con él —confesó ella siguiéndole el paso mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza pasando uno de sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja.

—Claro que no es tu culpa que él fuera tan ciego. ¡Eres muy linda después de todo! —dijo en un tono que más bien parecía indignado.

—Vamos, no necesitas ser tan amable, yo sé que no soy-

—No estoy siendo amable —nuevamente paró su caminar para verla fijamente con el ceño fruncido, si alguien lo miraba más de cerca, se daría cuenta que un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas—. ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido bueno diciendo mentiras, por eso Rin se burla mucho de mí —admitió soltando un suspiro—. Así que por eso, no te estoy mintiendo cuando te digo eso, y además...yo no sería tan estúpido como para rechazar tus sentimientos —casi parecía que estuviera haciendo un puchero avergonzado.

Neru sintió como su corazón latía mucho más fuerte al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, especialmente con ese último ¿estaba implicando lo que ella creía? Agh, en serio Len parecía haber llegado a su vida para destruir cada una de las barreras que había construido, incluso las más recientes que edificó luego de que su corazón se rompiera. ¿Acaso era normal que ahora sintiera que lo de Luki pasó hace años? Por una parte, sentía que no fue una simple coincidencia encontrarlo ese día, incluso, su lado más cursi se atrevía a decir que era parte del destino haber pasado por ese doloroso momento para encontrarlo.

Lo miró con sorpresa antes de seguir caminando dejando un confundido Len atrás.

—¿Eh?—Len pareció algo confundido ante este acto, era la primera vez que era rechazado al ser sus palabras totalmente ignoradas.

—¿Qué esperas? —cuestionó Neru mirándolo de reojo, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Ah sí, un momento —intentó recomponerse, ¿ahora que debía hacer? Si seguía hablando solo lo arruinaría. Len pensó seriamente en seguir los consejos de su hermana y aprender a callarse, ahora arruinaría por completo las cosas con ella, al menos quería seguir siendo su amigo, aunque ese horrible sentimiento de celos apareciera al ver que alguien era del interés de Neru.

—Yo...me dije que luego de lo de Luki, no sería capaz de tomar el primer paso en mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir ella.

Len hizo un gesto comprensivo, era lógico, acababa de pasar por un amor no correspondido, seguramente el amor era lo que menos quería en su vida en ese momento.

—Aún así, no dudo que pueda volver a enamorarme, después de todo no es como si fuera incapaz de amar, solo...prefiero estar segura de saber, ya sabes, que la otra persona sienta algo por mí —Len la miró algo sorprendido ante tal declaración, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso y su corazón dio un salto al ver la expresión de Neru en ese momento: completamente sonrojada, jugando con sus manos y sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

—¡Neru! —nuevamente ambos se detuvieron, pero esta vez porque Len la tomó de sus hombros obligándola a que lo viera fijamente, ambos se encontraban totalmente sonrojados y no era por culpa del frío. El silencio parecía ser el preludio de algo fantástico.

Parecía que habían caminado un largo trayecto, pero realmente no habían pasado ni una calle, causando curiosas miradas de los vendedores de la zona o algunos transeúntes que estaban pendientes por si ocurría algún problema.

—Yo... —tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento quiso pensar en el sitio en el que estaban y en las personas que estaban viendo interesados la escena, así es como sentía que toda su valentía se iba de repente, además, dudaba mucho que Neru quisiera hacer un show en público.

Quedándose sin ninguna palabra, y para sorpresa de la rubia, dejó de tomar sus hombros para luego tomar una de sus manos y comenzar a caminar. Neru no dijo nada y solo afianzó el agarre, como si ya supiera el por qué de su acción, además, de cierta forma confirmándole que aceptaría lo que tuviera que decir.

A pesar de que era una situación graciosa, ya que ninguno podía decir lo que realmente pensaba, de alguna manera, parecía que no eran necesarias las palabras para entender los sentimientos del otro. Claro, pueden existir las inseguridades con respecto a la percepción de la situación, pero muy dentro de su cabeza, estaban seguros de que algo estaba ocurriendo ahí y estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.

Llegaron a la estación, Len como siempre, esperó a que Neru tomara primero su tren.

—Oye, mañana es mi día libre —comenzó a decir Len casualmente mirando el frente—. Entonces, ehm, pensaba que tal vez, ya sabes podríamos ¿salir? —invitó él rascando su nuca algo nervioso.

Neru se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos para procesar sus palabras correctamente y saber que no se trataba de un sueño.

—Claro, más te vale pagar todo, ya gasté todo mi dinero en tu cafetería —respondió ella con un tono un poco bromista.

—Obviamente lo haré, o sino ¿qué clase de caballero sería? —por fin logró mirarla a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa—. Además, tengo algo importante que decirte —declaró con un tono algo serio.

—Ya no puedo esperar para escucharlo —de cierta forma ya se imaginaba que pasaría, pero aun así, por más que esa noche intentara pensar en todos los escenarios románticos posibles, sería difícil saber como reaccionaría con el Len real.

El tren de Neru llegó y fue momento de irse. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de abordarlo haciendo un tímido gesto de despedida.

Len se quedó unos momentos ahí pensando en cómo las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente en unos días. Jamás pensó que aquella chica que llegó a la cafetería con una cara de haber presenciado lo peor fuera capaz de traerle tanta luz a su vida. Aunque Neru fuera alguien muy bella, incluso en sus momentos de tristeza, su verdadera belleza se mostraba cuando sonreía tan sinceramente como hoy. Por eso, ese mismo día que la conoció prometió hacerla reír, si alguien rompió su corazón entonces él se encargaría de ayudarla a arreglarlo.

Aunque cuando llegó a casa pensó en mil maneras de cómo le diría las palabras que tanto había deseado soltar ese día, pero ninguna forma le convenció. Mañana tendría que improvisar, lo cual solo aumentó aun más su ansiedad. Esperaba que la reacción de Neru fuera incluso más tierna que la que mostró el día de hoy.

¡Fin!

* * *

**¡Por fin terminé esta cosa! Como siempre mi tardanza supera mis expectativas, lo siento Cami de que tengas que soportar mis descuidos uwu **

**Espero que les guste esta historia algo corta y cliché, pero al final sigue contando como contenido de la OTP así que no pueden quejarse (?) **

**Gracias por leer hasta acá, así que espero sus hermosos reviews ¿habrá alguien vivo en el fandom? ¡Ayúdenme a saberlo! Tal vez así me motive a publicar más cosas~ **

**Haruka-sama se despide.**


End file.
